Alaya's Apocrypha
by MythMaker258
Summary: Takes place in the Apocrypha Type Moon Universe. Alaya has sensed the presence of not just seven, but 16 Servants. In response, it sends its most loyal dog, Shirou Emiya, down with the ability to summon Servants.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! It's me! Okay, so this Shirou is not the same one from my crossover fics. This is plain Counter Guardian EMIYA (I'm going to write his name as Emiya because it going to get so old).**

Alaya was not happy. Humanity was in great danger. A new Holy Grail War had begun and this one was more dangerous than any before. It had fourteen official Servants and 2 non-official Servants, a Ruler class Servant and a reincarnated Servant. Not to mention that one of the Servants has an Anti-World Noble Phantasm. This will not stand.

Unfortunately, when the Holy Grail is involved, it is difficult for both Alaya and Gaia to intervene. The grail can interfere with both of them, weakening their manipulations. Alaya can't even use its ultimate weapons, the Counter Guardians, because of two reasons. One, the grail weakens Alaya so it can't summon an infinite amount of Counter Guardians, and two, a Servant could potentially match the power of a Guardian. Sure Alaya could manipulate the Grail to summon a Counter Guardian for her, but these mages were using catalysts to summon specific Servants so that was a big no.

Alaya looked into the Throne of Heroes, where her most loyal and deadly Counter Guardian. He was an extremely powerful hero, though he was young compared to other Heroic Spirits. He also was a useful Servant with an infinite amount of Noble Phantasms.

Noticing Alaya, Emiya awoke. He stood in his Reality Marble, Unlimited Blade Works. It was a barren wasteland where an infinite amount of swords are protruding from the ground. In the sky, enormous gears floated in the sky.

"What do you want, Alaya?" Emiya said.

Alaya appeared in front of him, taking on the appearance of the Saber Servant, Artoria Pendragon.

"A threat has appeared. You are needed to stop it."

Emiya scoffed. "I don't have a choice do I?"

Alaya appeared behind him in the form of Rin Tohsaka. She put her arms around Emiya and hugged him.

"No," she whispered, "and you won't be able to kill yourself this time."

Emiya blinked. "Freaking 'scuse me?"

This time, Sakura Matou appeared, smiling at Emiya. "Sempai, there isn't a Shirou Emiya in this world. It's in a parallel universe."

Emiya narrowed his eyes. "Wouldn't you need the Kaleidoscope to do something like that?"

Alaya appeared as Illyasviel von Einzbern, who sat on a larger sword. "Stupid Oni-chan! Only humans would need the Kaleidoscope. I don't have such weakness."

Emiya sighed. "Is it necessary to take on those appearances?"

Alaya, as the Rider Medusa appeared, relaxing in the shadow of an extremely large sword. "Of course. I have no true form so it's necessary. Anyways, I need to inform you of something extremely important. I will provide you the power to summon Servants."

Emiya stared at Alaya. "You want me to summon Servants? Why? Couldn't you just summon more Counter Guardians?"

Bazett Fraga McRemitz appeared beside him. "The threat is extreme. There are sixteen Servants involved, one with an EX Anti-World Noble Phantasm."

Emiya shuddered. He remembered the EX Anti-World Noble Phantasm, Ea. That was a terrifying sword. If another Noble Phantasm like that existed, that terrified him.

"Fine," Emiya said. "I'll do my best."

This time, Caren Hortensia appeared in front of him, wearing a terrifying, teasing smirk. "Good. Good luck."

 **So I've already planned on the Servants I'm going to give EMIYA. I hope you all really like the choices I've made.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys! So sorry I haven't been updating my fics. I've just been so busy with school. God, I hate this stuff. Anyways, let's start the story.**

Shirou appeared on top of a large skyscraper. He looked around and using his Clairvoyance skill, he found that he was back in Fuyuki.

"Why did Alaya summon me here?" he wondered out loud. "The conflict is in Trifas, Romania isn't it?"

Shirou stood in thought, trying to figure out why Alaya had placed him here.

"Alaya must be expecting me to collect catalysts for summoning Servants," Shirou said. "It probably forgot I can just make my own catalysts. But how am I supposed to get to Trifas."

Shirou sat down in thought, then realized something. The Counter Force was empowering him tremendously. This will allow him to easily create powerful Noble Phantasms. He traced a giant flying machine, Vimana. It was a golden throne that was possessed by Gilgamesh. It was an extremely powerful vehicle, having multiple weapons, lasers, biological weapons, capabilities to go as fast as the speed of thought, and the ability to turn invisible. Shirou sat on the throne, which was invisible to those on the ground. Using its incredible speed, he sped towards Trifas.

On the way there Shirou was thinking of Servants who were both powerful and loyal. He decided on four extremely powerful ones. He chose Sakata Kintoki, better known as Kintaro, for his Berserker. He was childish and had a very low Mad Enhancement, making him easy to eliminate. For his Archer, the King of Israel David was the best choice. Shirou had heard that the man was friendly and kind, but still had magnificent powers, including healing, a valuable skill to have in the upcoming war. To best protect himself, Shirou thought St. George, who will most likely become a Rider. Not only is George a kind soul, but he has powerful defensive capabilities. Shirou decided the Lancer Servant would be perfect for Musashibou Benkei, a man commonly viewed as greatly loyal and strong.

Each of those Servants were powerful, but took a long time to choose. By the time Shirou had decided on the Servants, he was already in Trifas. Setting down in a forest, Shirou created a basic formalcraft magic circle. Shirou then traced a spear, a sling, a golden axe, and the holy sword. He then began chanting.

"Let silver and steel be the essence.

Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.

Let blue be the color I pay tribute to.

Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.

Let the four cardinal gates close.

Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.

Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Repeat five times. And once each is filled, destroy it.

Heed my words.

My will creates your body, and your sword forges my destiny.

If you heed the Grail's call, and obey my will and reason, then answer my summoning.

I hereby swear, that I will be all the good in the world, and I swear defeat all evil in the world.

Seven heaven clad in the great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding, thou guardian of scales!"

Light poured from the circle, and smoke clouded Shirou's vision from his Servants. Shirou smiled. The summoning was complete.

 _Scene Break_

Jeanne d'Arc, the Ruler of the Great Holy Grail War, woke from slumber. Her host body, Laeticia, shuddered. This was because she felt an outside force manipulating the grail. She felt that the number of Servants had increased. This job was getting even more dangerous.

 _Scene Break_

Shirou Kotomine, formerly known as Amakusa Shirou Tokisada and the Ruler Servant of the Third Holy Grail War, looked out into the distance.

"Master?" his Assassin Servant, Semiramis, asked. "What's wrong?"

Kotomine looked at her. "Four more Servants have been summoned."

Semiramis looked at him strangely. "How is that a problem? It just hastens the war."

The priest shook his head. "These Servants have been summoned by the Grail, but the Grail had been empowered by a powerful force. The Counter Force."

The Queen of Assyria stared at the holy man. "The Counter Force. You mean even Alaya is getting involved in the Grail War."

"Yes," Kotomine replied. "And no doubt, their master is probably a Counter Guardian, a being on level with Servants."

Semiramis put her hand on her head. "This is getting difficult to comprehend. So now we have 8 more enemies, each extremely powerful. What do we do now?"

Shirou looked at his Servant. "We report to the Clock Tower."

 _Scene Break_

Kairi Sisigou looked at the report in shock. He couldn't believe it.

"You've got to be fucking kidding about me," the necromancer muttered.

"Something wrong, Master?" his Servant, the Saber class Mordred, asked.

"You have no idea."

 **Okay so those are the first four servants. I hope you liked them. I'll tell you about them next chapter.**


End file.
